The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus for the continuous fabrication of fiber-reinforced plastic profile members or sections, hereinafter simply conveniently referred to as profile members, by impregnating fibrous mats with a hardenable or settable liquid plastic reaction mixture in a continuous impregnation device after which there is arranged a transport- and forming device for pulling-through, forming and hardening the impregnated fibrous mats.
With heretofore known devices or equipment of the previously mentioned type the drawn-through fibrous mats in front of rotating impregnation rollers are brought into contact with the liquid plastic reaction mixture by means of nozzles which spray such liquid plastic reaction mixture onto the fibrous mats or also between individual layers thereof. Since the reaction mixtures which are employed are inherently tacky they adhere to the impregnation rollers and with time harden or set thereat, so that the rollers are soon blocked and/or fibers or threads are engaged from the throughpassing fibrous mats and the engaged fibers or threads wound onto the impregnation rolls, something which is obviously not desired.